The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus for elongated objects, such an injectors, injecting containers and the like spraying devices.
In a known conveying apparatus for objects of the above-described type, the objects are moved downstream in a conveying direction in a suspended position and contact surfaces of the conveying apparatus with a radially projecting and protruding flange.
Elongated objects, particularly injectors, injecting containers and the like containers, which are conveyed by a conveying apparatus of this type, vary with respect to each other in regard to their dimensions, particularly in regard to their diameters. The individual conveying apparatus is designed to handle elongated objects to be transported of a predetermined diameter in a known way. Currently if a change must be made to convey elongated objects of a different dimension, a comparatively costly adjustment must be made, in which various parts of the conveying apparatus are replaced by new components.